disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Tennessee (Mason Attractions version)
Universal Studios Tennessee is a theme park that's located in Nashville, Tennessee. And it first opened on March 14, 1991 Development Of The Park TBA (ST) means Studio Tour Tram are from the Attractions (!) means Parental Discretion is Advised Themed Zones The park consists of Nine themed zones which surround a lagoon. Each zone is based on a blockbuster movie or a television show, featuring their own unique attractions, character appearances, dining and shopping areas Upcoming: * Super Nintendo World '''- Themed to Nintendo Video Games such as Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Kirby and more. '''Opening Date: July 3, 2019. Current: * Production Central/Hollywood -''' The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows and based on Hollywood street. '''Opening Date: March 14, 1991 ** Far Far Away - A sub-zone based on Shrek franchise. Theme: Shrek ''franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening Date:' May 29, 2006 ** Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood - A second sub-zone based on Universal Pictures/Illumination's Despicable Me franchise. Theme: Despicable Me ''franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Opening Date:' June 30, 2013. Sponserd by: '''General Mills * '''New York City ' '-''' a section Themed after post-modern New York City that features sidewalks and classic landmarks that mimic its cityscape. The area is enhanced by neon lights and flanked by street facades that set the scenes for big city fun and also real-time movie production for most Hollywood blockbuster films with a Broadway sub-area. '''Opening Date: March 14, 1991 ** Sesame Street - A sub-area to the educational series Sesame Street. Opening Date: June 17, 2008. ** Broadway '''- A second sub-area Themed to Broadway musicals such as Once Upon a Mattress, South Pacific, Little Shop of Horrors, Avenue Q, etc. '''Opening Date: Janurary 8, 1999 * Quahog - TBA. Opening Date: September 8, 2007 * San Fransisco - an area themed to San Francisco. Opening Date: March 14, 1991 ** SuperMarioLogan World! - a sub-area in San Francisco themed around the Youtube channel SuperMarioLogan Opening Date: May 12, 2018. * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Diagon Alley - An area Based on the Harry Potter ''franchise. '''Opening Date: '''July 8, 2015. * '''Sci-Fi City' - TBA. Opening Date: July 4, 2000. * SEGA Green Hill Zone - TBA. Opening Date: May 30, 2004 * Springfield USA - An area themed to The Simpsons. Opening Date: '''March 27, 2009. * '''Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone - A kids area Themed to Woody Woodpecker Other Universal Kids Rides. Opening Date: March 3, 1999. * DC Nation - TBA. Opening Date: November 20, 2011 * Looney Tunes Central - TBA. Opening Date: November 20, 2011 Former: * Amity '''- An area inspired by Jaws films. '''Opening Date: March 14, 1991. Closing Date: Janurary 31, 2002. Trivia: they moved to Metazoa and replaced by San Fransisco 'expansion * '''Western Town '- themed to the town of American west. '''Opening Date: '''March 14, 1991. '''Closing Date: June 30, 2017. Replaced By: Super Nintendo World * Neverland - themed to FairyTales. Opening Date: November 6, 1997. Closing Date: DC Nation & Looney Tunes Central Refurbisment Schedule Overview Universal Studios Tennessee features a vast selection of attractions: some familiar, some brand new. These attractions allow the visitor to "ride the movies", through immersive technologies to designs that immerses guests into fictional worlds seen only on the big screen. Now, the movies are real, it's happening right in front of you! Production Central/Hollywood The first section of the park, themed to A Movie Lot And The Hollywood Streets. Theme: '''Hollywood '''Current Attractions * Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit - A B&M Hyper-coaster based on Hollywood. Map Info: Rocket your way though Hollywood in this roller coaster experience as you're the star and can make your own movie. Theme: '''Hollywood '''Sponsored by: '''Coca Cola. '''Height restriction: 52” Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes. '''Opening date: June 1, 2012. Operates from: '''March to November * '''Stunt Fall! - A intamin drop tower Map info: '''TBA '''Opening date: '''March 10, 2000. '''Height restriction: 48” Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes. '''Operates from: March to November * Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride...Starring You! (ST/!) '-' 'a dark subway ride attraction '''Opened: ''May 29, 2010.' Map Info: '''TBA' Replaced: Earthqake The Big One. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''E.T Adventure - A dark ride based on E.T. Map Info: Help America’s favorite extraterrestrial save his dying planet as you hop aboard your star-bound bicycle and soar across the moonlit sky! Theme: E.T. Height restriction: 34” Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Opening Date: March 14, 1991. Sponsored by: McDonald's (1991-1995) * Twister...Ride It Out (!) - A special effect attraction themed to Twister 'Theme: '''Twister '''Map Info: '''Experience what it’s like to be caught in the middle of a raging tornado by riding the storm out! Just make sure you hang on tight to the railing. '''Opening Date:'June 10, 1999 Sponsored by: TBA * The NBCUniversal Experience '''- (formerly '''Universal Studios Sneak Peeks) an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Map info: '''Experience your first look of NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. '''Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects Opening Date: '''March 14, 1991 * '''Hollywood Horror Make-up Show! (!) - TBA Map Info:'''Take a comedic close-up look at what goes into—and oozes out of—some of Hollywood’s strangest creatures, laughs and scares guaranteed! '''Opening Date: March 14, 1991 * Hollywood Walk of Fame - a replica of the pathway with stars showing the names of famous celebrities. Map Info: See TBA. Opening Date: March 14, 1991 * [[Nickelodeon Studios Nashville|'Nickelodeon Studios Nashville']]' '- TBA. Opening Date: March 14, 1991 * WWE Raw at Universal (!) - A live show featuring WWE wrestlers. Due to the violent nature of this show, Parental Discretion is Advised. Opening Date: Janurary 2, 2008 * Lights! Camera! Action! Hosted by Steven Spielberg (!) - A special effects simulation attraction that uses screens of Steven and goes through how they made props and other things for some of his big movies. its similar to the one in Universal Studios Singapore. Map Info: Witness a special behind-the-scenes look at movie magic with Steven Spielberg in Lights, Camera, Action!. Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Opening Date: March 14, 1991 * The Walking Dead Terror Maze (!) ''' - a horror-themed walkthrough maze based on AMC's The Walking Dead. The attraction is unsuitable for children under 13 years. Theme: The Walking Dead. Map Info: Face your fears as you'll survive through the scariest maze to escape from the flash-eating zombies. Children under 13 are not allowed. Universal Express Pass Available?:' Yes.'Opening date: June 30, 2017. * 'Studio Tour Tennessee '-''' '''A Tram ride Inspired by Universal Studios Hollywood's Studio Tour, '''Map info: '''Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows, but watch out for earthquakes, sharks, floods, dragons and more! '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak (1997- 2009) '''Opening Date: March 14, 1991 * Universal's Cinematic Spectacular '''- TBA. '''Opening Date: May 1, 2012. Former Attractions * Chicken Run Walkthrough (!) '''- TBA. '''Opening Date: March 31, 2000. Closing Date: July 2, 2003. Replaced By: Van Helsing: Fortress Dracula * Van Helsing: Fortress Dracula '''(!) '''- TBA. Opening Date: October 8, 2004. Closing Date: October 31, 2006. Replaced By: Universal's House of Horrors * Universal's House of Horrors (!) - TBA. Opening Date: October 1, 2007. Closing Date: October 31, 2015. Replaced By: The Walking Dead: Terror Maze * Earthquake: The Big One (ST/!) '''- TBA. '''Attraction type: special effects ride Map Info:'''TBA '''Opening Date: March 14, 1991. Closing Date: November 1, 2009. Replaced By: '''Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride...Starring You! * '''Alfred Hitchcock: The World of Movie Making - a part-3-D film, part-live action show Opening Date: March 14, 1991. Closing Date: October 31, 2002. Replaced By: Shrek 4-D * Flintstones Musical Revue '''- TBA. '''Opening Date: May 19, 1994. Closing Date: '''July 31, 2002. '''Replaced By: Universal Monsters Live! * Universal Monsters Live! '''- TBA. '''Opening Date: October 1, 2003. Closing Date: October 31, 2010. Replaced By: Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem. * Aquazone '''- TBA. '''Opening Date: June 1, 1995. Closing Date: July 31, 2001. Replaced By: Coke Soak. * Coke Soak '''- TBA. '''Opening Date: May 1, 2002. Theme: Coca Cola. Closing Date: July 31, 2012. Replaced By: Super Silly Fun Land * Universal 360: A Cinesphere Spectacular '''- TBA. * '''Shrek 4-D (2004) * Enchanted Airways (2004/2007) (Vekoma Steel Coaster) * Magic Potion Spin (2006) * Donkey Live (2007) * Puss In Boots’ Giant Journey (2015) (Vekoma Suspened Coaster) * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey (2017) (ATS Systems Trackless Multi-Mover) * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem (2013) * Club Minions (2013) * Super Silly Fun Land (2014) * Minions: Road to VillainCon (2017) (Oceaneering TruTrackless Dark Ride) Sesonal Attractions * Ghostbusters Spooktacular (Halloween Horror Nights) Restaurants * Mel's Drive In (Casual Dining) * Stage 12 (Quick Service) * Celebrity Cuisine (Fine Dining) * Fairy Godmother's Juice Bar * Friar's * Goldilocks * Gru's Lab Cafe Shops * Universal Studios Store * Nickelodeon Kiosk * E.T. Toy Closet * Studio Sweets * Disaster! Studio Gift Shop * Hollywood Pit Stop * Shrek's Ye Olde Souvenir Shoppe * Super Silly Stuff Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker * Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Sandy the Squirrel, Bikini Bottomiess * Dora the Explorer, Boots, Diego, Baby Jaguar * Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss 'n' Boots, Kitty Softpaws * Poppy, Branch * Gru, Lucy, Margo, Agnus, Edith, The Minions, Victor, Scarlett Overkill, Balthazar * E.B., Carol, The Pink Beret * Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake * Spyro and Cynder * Crash Bandicoot and Coco Bandicoot New York Attractions & Entertainment * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon (2018) (Dynamic Structures Motion Simulator) * NBC Television Studio Center (2004) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride (2017) (Oceaneering 4D Dark Ride) * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1997) * The Revenge of the Mummy (2006) (Premier Rides Steel Coaster) * Blues Brothers Live (1991) * Lucy: A Tribute (1994) * Annie: The Musical (2001) * Subway Coaster (1999) (Vekoma Launched Coaster) * DinoSquad: Mutant Attack! (2008) (Intamin Spinning Dark Ride) * Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic (2008) * Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase (2014) ''' * '''Cookie Monster's Cookie Cars (2008) * Super Grover's Vapor Trail (2008) * Elmo's World: Drawing Adventure (2008) * Once Upon a Mattress: The Ride 4D (2015) * Once On This Island: Battle Fumes (2007) * Wicked Broom Coaster (2004) * Phantom of The Opera Theater (1991) Former Attractions & Entertainment * Big Apple Circus (1999-2005) * TBA (1991-2006) (Replaced By: DinoSquad Mutant Attack!) * Kongfrontation (1991-2004) '('Studio Tour Walktrough) * The Sound of Music: The Enchanting Dark Ride (1999-2014) * South Pacific: Escape From Valley High (1999-2006) * Little Shop of Horrors (1999-2003) Sesonal Attractions * Count's Castle (Universal's Halloween Spooktaculer Weekends) * Elf: The Musical (Joy to the World) * Macy's Parade's Balloonland (Joy to the World) Stores * NBC Studios * 77 Kids Store * Mummy Gear * Subway Station * Wonka Store * I Heart NY * Big Bird's Emporium Store * Winnifred's BedChamber * Once On This Island Treasures * Phantom of the Store Restaurants * Phinnegan's * Wetzel's Pretzels * Shake Shack * Queen Aggravain's Feast * Finnegan's Bar & Grill Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Hastag the Panda * Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, April O'Neil * Buddy the Elf, Jovie, Walter Hobbs, Emily Hobbs and Michael Hobbs * Egyptian Pharos Stilt Walkers * Sesame Street characters: Big Bird, Elmo, Grover, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Oscar the Grouch, Baby Bear, Count Von Count, Abby Cadabby, Rosita, Zoe, Murray Monster, Telly Monster * Annie * Princess Winnifred, Prince Dauntless, Lady Larken, Sir Harry, The Jester, The Mistral * The Phantom * Eliene from Wicked Former Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Nellie, Emile, Billis, Bloody Mary, Cable, Professor and Stewpot (1999-2006) Quahog Attractions * Peter's Clam Around (2010) * Stewie & Brian's Adventure (2007) * Quahog Channel 5 News (2007) Stores * Quahog Boutique * Britches and Hose Restaurants * The Drunken Clam * The Founding Father Restaurant Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, Brain Griffin, Stewie Griffin San Francisco Attractions & Entertainment * Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular (1996) * Backdraft (1998) * San Francisco Bay Surfing (2002) * Fraggle Rock 4D Adventure (2002) * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbara (1991) * Journey through the Black Lagoon (2002) * 24: Underground Escape (2019) * Fast and Furious: Supercharged (2018) (Studio Tour Walkthrough) * The SuperMarioLogan Ride (2018) (Intamin Omnimax Simulator) * Jeffy's Philharmagic (2018) * Doofy's Playground (2018) * Jeffy's Piano Cat Drop (2018) * Jeffy's Dream Shootdown (2018) * Woody's Shrimpo Hunter Coaster! (A MACK Rides launched famly coaster) (2018) Former Attractions & Entertainment * Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue (1992-2016) Shops * Dom's Garage * Hanna-Barbara Studios * The SuperMarioLogan Toy Store Restaurants * Michael Bay's Explosive Cafe * Torreto's Mexican Cafe * Bubba Gump Shrimp * Chef Pee-Pee's Kitchen. Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Yogi Bear * Bowser Junior, Joseph, Cody, Jeffy * Orange, Pear * Fred Figglehorn The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Diagon Alley Attractions * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts (2015) * Ollivanders (2015) * Hogwarts Express (2015) Stores * Diagon Alley Library * Zonko's * Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions * Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment Restaurants * The Leaky Cauldron Snacks and Drinks * Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour Sci-Fi City Attractions & Entertainment * Space Fantasy: The Ride (2011) * Men in Black: Alien Attack (2001) * Battlestar Galactica (2012) * Fear Factor Live (2006/2011/2017) * T2-3D: Battle Across Time (1997) * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark (2014) * Futurama: Worlds of Adventure (2010) '('Studio Tour Walktrough) * Back to the Future: Time Twist (1991) Former Attractions & Entertainment * Battle of Galactica (1991-2009) '('Studio Tour Walktrough) * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man (2000-2011) Stores * MIB Gear Shop * Cyber Image * Supply Vault * Doc Brown's Laboratory Restaurants * Sci-Fi Diner * Cyber Grill * Doc Brown's Chicken Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Philip J. Fry, Bender, Leela * Optimus Prime, Bumble Bee, Megatron * Doc Brown and Marty McFly Super Nintendo World Attractions * Yoshi's Carousel Island (2019) * Bowser Tower (2019) * Peach's Castle (2019) * Super Mario Galaxy (2019) * Luigi's Mansion (2019) * Mario Kart: The Ride (2019) * Mario Party: Star Rush VR (2019) * Super Mario Maker (2019) * Yoshi's Story (2019) * Breath of the Wild - The 4D Experience (2019) * Voyage of the Red Lion (2019) * The Lost Woods (2019) * Hyrule Warriors: The Battle Coaster (2019) * Lake Hylia (2019) * The Hyrule Bazaar (2019) * Donkey Kong Mine Carts (2019) Shops * Super Nintendo Store * Mario Kart Garage * Zelda Treasures * Donkey Kong Country Restaurants * Mario's Pizza * Nintendo Diner Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Bowser and Donkey Kong * Link, Zelda * Kirby * R.O.B. Sonic Green Hill Zone Attractions * Sonic Spinball (2004) * Tails' Tornado Planes (2004) * Amy's Hammer Swings (2004) * Knuckles' Power Tower (2004) * Shadow the Hedgehog (2004) Shops * Sonic Store Restaurants * Sonic's Chilli Dogs Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, Knuckles the Echinnda, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat Springfield Attractions * The Simpsons Ride (2009) * Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl (2014) * Stu's Disco Coaster (2014) * Bart's Skatepark Spin (2011) Restaurants * Moe's Tavern * Krusty Burger * Cletus' Chicken Shack * The Frying Dutchman * Lard Lad Doughnuts * Bumble Bee's Man Taco Truck Shops * Kwik-E-Mart * Duff Brewery Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Krusty the Clown Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone Attractions & Entertainment * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster (1999) (Vekoma Junior Coaster) * Fievel's Playland (1999) * Woody Woodpecker's 4D Magic (2004) * Ryan's Big Coaster (2016) (Vekoma Launched Coaster) * PBS Center (1999) * Liberty's Kids Live (2003) * The American Chorus (2004) * A Day in the Park with Barney (1996) * Thomas and Friends The Ride (1999) * Cyberchase 4D (2010) Former Attractions & Entertainment * Animal Planet Live! (1999-2002) Stores * Cartooniversal * Thomas Railway * Bob the Builder's Construction Zone * The Barney Store * PBS Kids Store * Cyberchase Shop Restaurants * KidZone Pizza Company * PBS Kids Cafe Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker, Chilly Willy * Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star * Poppy, Branch DC Nation Attractions * Justice League: The First Battle (2018) * Green Lantern: The Unlimited Mission (2012) * Superman: Escape from Krypton (2011) * Batman The Ride (2011) * Joker's Crazy Drop (2011) * Aquaman's Dive Coaster (2011) * Justice League: Battle for Metropolis (2017) * The Lego Batman Ride (2018) * Wonder Woman 5D: Amazon War (2018) * Suicide Squad: Sucker for Pain (2017) * Teen Titans GO!: Rise of Slade (2017) * Titan's Tower Drop (2017) * Robin Flyers (2017) * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster (2017) * Beast Boy's Twrils (2017) * Starfire Flight (2017) * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure (2017) * The CW Superheroes: Bonds Across Time (2018) Stores * Gotham Apparel * Titan Treasures * Superman's Kryptonian Store * The Justice League Super Store Restaurants * Cafe of Justice * Zippy's Pizza * Gotham City Diner Meet'n'Greet Attractions * TBA Looney Tunes Central Attractions & Entertainment * The Looney Tunes Ride 4D (2011) * Spinning Taz (2011) * Bugs & Daffy Live (2011) * Foghorn Leghorn's Play Farm (2011) * Wile E. Coyote vs. Road Runner Coaster (2011) Stores * The Looney Hut * ACME Powerhouse Restaurants * Porky Pig's Dine-In * Taz's Appetite Stand * Eat at Joe's * Looney Tunes Cafe Meet'n'Greet Attractions * TBA Parades Universal's Superstar Parade Universal's Holiday Parade Events A Celebration of Harry Potter a Harry Potter-themed fan event occurs three day weekend of January. Mardi Gras a parade which takes place in February. The date will change depending on the year. The Land Before Time Awakens a fan even that happens every June-November at The Great Valley that includes TBA. Springtime at the Studio A Easter-themed event where you hunt for eggs and you can also take pictures of the Easter Bunny. Universal Studios Tennessee's Halloween Spooktakular Weekends A Halloween event which consists of trick-or-treating spots and activities which are designed for all-ages. Occurs at daytime from October 1 to November 2. Sponsored by: Hershey's. Event opening hours: '''8:30 AM - 11:00 PM. '''Event beginning: '''October 1, 2002. * '''Scared Shrekless * Ghostbusters Dance Party * Characters' Trick-or-Treating Spots * Monster Mash * Woody Woodpecker's Halloween Party * The Simpsons Treehouse Of Horrors Halloween Horror Nights (Haunted Hollywood) Universal Studios remains operational during the day and transitions to Halloween Horror Nights at night. The event features haunted houses, "scare zones", and live entertainments; many of which utilize Universal's characters and other licenses. The event is not recommended for children under 13 years old because it contains themes of terror and violence, as well as strong language. September 15 to November 4. Event opening hours: 7:00 PM - 1:00 AM. Event beginning: '''September 15, 1991. '''Trivia: Monday Wensday- Friday * Scary Tales * Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure * Robosaurus * Scared Shrekless * Carnival of Horror * Five Night's At Freedy's * Jack's Carnival of Carnage * Asylum in Wonderland * SAW * Scream * The Walking Dead The VR Experience * Chucky Freends Til The End * The Shining ''' * '''American Horror Story * Psychoscareapy: Unleashed * HHN Icons * TerrorWood: All Night DrIvE In * Friday The 13: Camp Blood * Nightmare On ElmStreet: Dream Walker's * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Fleas Wond's * Sausage Party Dinner Time! * H'alloween' * This Is The End 3D * Krampus Joy to the World at Universal Studios Tennessee A series of holiday themed attractions throughout the park.''' Universal Studios Tennessee 10th Anniversary Celebration (2001-2003) * '''Grand Opening of Men in Black: Alien Attack - * Annie the Musical '''- * '''Grand Opening of Liberty's Kids Live - Universal Studios Tennessee 15 Years Of FUN (2006-2008) * the new nighttime show Universal 360: A Cinesphere Spectacular - * Grand Opening of The Revenge of the Mummy * Enchanted Airways reopens '''- * '''Grand Opening of Donkey Live * Grand Opening of Once On This Island: Battle Fumes - * Grand Opening of Quahog - * WWE Raw at Universal '''- * '''Grand Opening of Sesame Street - * Springfield is announced '''- * '''Dinosquad Mutant Attack! opens to the public with ???. * TBA.' ' Universal Studios Tennessee 20 Years Of Imagination (2011-2013) * Grand Opening of Space Fantasy: The Ride - * Fear Factor Live reopens '- * '''Grand Opening of DC Nation & Looney Tunes Central '- Universal Studios Tennessee 25 Years Of Extreme Celebration (2016-2018) * '''Misc. TrollsTopia WinxCelebration * TBA Traveled in the Year of 2015: A Back to the Future 30th Anniversary Celebration * The Furious 7 Fan Experience * Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Other Versons Of Fanmade Theme Parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Shrek Category:Despicable Me Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Sesame Street Category:Harry Potter Category:The Terminator Category:Transformers Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:The Simpsons Category:DC Comics Category:Looney Tunes Category:20th Century Fox Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:PBS Kids